Becoming A Hero
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: What is it that makes a hero? Who is this Princess of Destiny? How will a young boy from the Forest save a Kingdom from an evil man? Join Link on his adventure from being a mere child without a fairy, as he turns into the Hero of Time. A Novelization of Ocarina of Time. Fragments of the manga are subject to appear. (Rating Subject To Change) Eventually it will become Zelda & Link.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** What is it that makes a hero? Who is this Princess of Destiny? How will a young boy from the Forest save a Kingdom from an evil man? Join Link on his adventure from being a mere child without a fairy, as he turns into the Hero of Time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

The morning sun rose above the mountains in Hyrule Field. It was slowly spreading sunlight everywhere. A young woman, a young man, and their 6 month old son where hiding from the men who were fighting. They were simple farmers, living peacefully near Lake Hylia. However, they were scared off their land, as the fighting moved closer to Lake Hylia. The young man, whose name was Rusl, made a fist, as he looked at his wife. Her name was Uli. Rusl gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then a fierce hug.

"I want you to run and take Link with you," he whispered, as men that were fighting came closer. "Get out of here now! Take Link and get somewhere safe!" Uli held Link tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

Uli brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Rusl! I love you!" She stumbled, startling her baby boy. The young baby let out a cry, as he was jolted awake.

Rusl grabbed Link's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Link my son, you are going to be someone important one day. May the goddess watch over you. I love you." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead, rubbing his thumb against his soft cheek. Rusl turned to give his wife a kiss, before he disappeared out of Link's sight. Link buried his face into her's mother's shirt. He had no idea what was going on around him for he was only a baby.

Uli gasped, as a stray arrow managed to fly in their direct and made contact with her side. Link sniffed, when he saw the pain on her face. She gripped the arrow and pulled it out. She gasped in pain, while Link gaze into her sapphire hues. Behind them, Uli heard men shouting. Uli jumped to her feet, holding onto Link. One man managed to follow her and he dug a sword into her side. She cried out in pain, willing herself to protect her son. He pulled it back out and before he could deliver another blow, Rusl came out of no where. Rusl tackled the man to the ground, fighting him. Link kept his face buried against his mother's chest.

"Uli! Run! Get yourself and Link to safety, please." He screamed, before he was surrounded. Rusl got grabbed by two other men and was placed in the middle of a pit. She heard him cry out in pain and then silence.

The young baby with sun kissed strands and sapphire eyes clung to Uli's shirt, as she ran away from the war torn country. Uli, with her own sun kissed strands let out a soft yelp of pain, falling to her knees. Link looked up at his mother. She looked at her young baby. She was covering her flesh wound she had received trying to escape. The country of Hyrule was in the process of recovering from a Civil War. Many were still fighting for the land of Hyrule. A young King had managed to unify the country, but there were still many who defied him. The young mother has gotten caught in the crossfire, but allowed no harm to come to her child.

Uli took a deep breath, she cradled her son in her arms. She was trying to ignore her own wounds. She finally made it to a tree, which was known as the Great Deku Tree. Uli placed her son, Link, at the root, as he closed his eyes. Sleep over came the baby. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she watched her young son sleep. She could feel that her time was running out. She looked up at the Great Tree.

"Please, Great Deku Tree, hear my plea," she began in a soft tone. "My child, Link of Hyrule, I would love for the Forest Spirit to protect him. He knows nothing, but kindness. I wish...I had more time with him." The pain in her side, turned into a burning sensation, as she uttered a soft cry. She placed a hand on her son's soft, creamy cheek. She looked at him, trying to remember his features. "My precious son Link is a special child and he will be important to this country one day." She laid on the root beside her son. Uli closed her eyes, as she let out a shuddered sigh. Then she grew still. In his sleep, the baby boy shed a single tear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Look it sucks, I get it. But this is my re-telling of Ocarina of Time, obviously way before he is the Hero of Time. Give me constructive criticism. Flames will simply be ignored. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **For the past few days many people have been voicing their concerns or their obvious dislike for another Ocarina of Time novelization. Well, I will guarantee that mine will differ from others. I am using original ideas, and I will be explaining many unexplained scenes from the game. Yes, I did use Rusl and Uli from Twilight Princess for the names of Hero of Time's parents. Just wanted to clarify that. Other things will be explained. I do thank you for being supportive, patient, and voicing your opinion. I do take all things into consideration.

* * *

A young fairy was flying near the Great Deku Tree, when she noticed a small bundle on the root of the tree. The young fairy flew down to investigate even further. Her brilliant green eyes widen when she saw a baby, and by the looks it wasn't an ordinary baby. The young fairy named Isabelle flew from the Great Deku Tree and into a forest named Kokiri Forest. It was home to the Kokiri. They are a cautious, child-like and secretive race that never ages. They were originally Hylian children that wandered into Kokiri Forest and were transformed by the mystical powers of the region. They are well-known for their distinctive and traditional green garb.

Isabelle began to fly around the forest, trying desperately to locate her friend. She flew near Mido, who was talking with his fairy. He was the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. He even held a fondness for Isabelle's friend, Saria. She was beginning to grow nervous, not being able to find her. She looked around near the Know-It-All Brothers house, when Saria emerge from the Lost Woods. She was holding a brown little ocarina in her hand. Isabelle flew to the friend and Kokiri that she watched over, Saria. The young ageless Kokiri with beautiful and vibrant emerald strands raised her sapphire hues to her fairy, whom she affectionately called, "Izzy."

Saria raised a brow at her breathless fairy, "Izzy, is something wrong?" Isabelle pointed in the direction of the Great Deku Tree Meadow. "Did something happen to the Great Deku Tree?"

Finally, Isabelle caught her breath. "No, Saria. The Great Deku Tree is fine, but there is a baby laying by the guardian tree."

"A baby?" Saria whispered, placing her ocarina in her pocket, and following Isabelle to the Great Deku Tree Meadow. Mido watched from a distance, trying to figure out what was going on. Saria approached the area cautiously. She walked closer to the tree and she indeed, spotted a bundle on a root of the tree. She slowed her pace and leaned over. She saw the baby that Isabelle mentioned. Her eyes widen slightly, as she gently picked up the baby. His fair color hair framed his face and his soft skin was creamy.

"Oh dear Saria," a booming voice floated through the area. The Kokiri raised her eyes to the Great Deku Tree.

"Oh good morning, Great Deku Tree," the young Kokiri greeted the tree, holding the baby close to her.

Although she couldn't see the Tree's features, she knew he would be smiling at her for her kindness. "I have something I must tell thee and thou mustn't let others learn of these natures concerning the child. Dost thou understand?"

Saria could only nod, trying to figure out why this child in her arms was such a mystery. She looked down at him, giving a smile smile. Although he was only a baby, she could of swore she saw the outline of a triangle on his left hand. She blinked several times and it was gone. She looked up at the Tree again, waiting for him to continue.

"Thou have heard of many legends, my dear Saria," he began. She sat down, listening to him. "Legends of heroes who came before thee. Legends of the young men. Young men who become legends in thou own ways Thee child in your arms will be one of legend. My clairvoyance has revealed these matters to I. He will be the one to lead Hyrule to prosperity and peace. The Hyrulian baby in your arms will be the Hero of Time." Saria's eyes widen. "Dost thou understand? Thee child shall never learn of dost destiny."

Saria's mouth opened slightly. "But Great Deku Tree, what shall be done? He can't remain here. He cannot be turned into a Kokiri like the rest of us if he is to be a savior."

"Ah, thee understands," the Great Deku Tree whispered. "I will not use dost powers. He is to be raised as one, by thee, Saria." Saria nodded. "Dost mustn't tell the others." She nodded again, as she got to her feet. Isabelle was on her shoulder, looking at Saria, who was returning to the main part of the forest.

"What will you tell the others?" Isabella asked in a soft tone.

"That he is a Kokiri that the Great Deku Tree asked me to raise," she whispered. She held the baby close.

"Yes, but does he have a name?" Her fairy asked her.

Saria stooped in her tracks, when she turned back to the tree. "Great Deku Tree, what is the child's name?"

"Link," he whispered. Saria nodded again. She made her way back and was confronted by Mido, who had his arms crossed, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"What is that?" He asked in a disdain filled voice. He narrowed his eyes at the baby. Saria wasn't looking at Mido. Her attention on the baby. Isabelle saw Mido's reaction to the baby.

"This is Link," she whispered, starting into the baby's azure hues, realizing he was awake. "Link is a kokiri that the Great Deku Tree asked me to look after." Mido's eyes soften just a bit, smiling at Saria. She always had that motherly nature about herself. She treated all the Kokiri as her children. It was only natural that the baby would be raised by her.

As they walked away, Isabelle looked at Saria. "I don't think Mido likes Link that much."

"Don't worry he'll warm up, eventually." Saria walked to her tree house, gently putting Link down on her bed. He was staring at her so intently, it caused the young girl to giggle. She removed her home made green ocarina, placing it to her lips. She started to play her song, causing the baby to smile. He was waving his little arms in the air. Once she was finished, she lowered the ocarina. "Oh Link, did you like that?" He responded by smiling at her. She smiled softly. '_Hero of Time_,' she thought. '_I never knew I'd see that during my lifetime_.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **People may see it unnecessary for all this blah blah, but I did state it will be different from others. This is called a back story leading up to the main story. Many people often wondered about Link's life before Ocarina of Time, well there you go. You have it here. Thanks again and only constructive criticism.


End file.
